Power metal-oxide-semiconductor field-effect transistors (MOSFETs) are MOSFETs designed to handle significant power levels, such as high voltages and/or high currents. Power MOSFETs find application in display drivers, power converters, motor controllers, vehicle power devices, and so on. One type of power MOSFET is a laterally-diffused metal-oxide semiconductor (LDMOS) transistor. LDMOS transistors have high gain, high power output, and high efficiency at high frequencies, such that LDMOS transistors are commonly used with microwave and radio frequency (RF) power amplifiers.